


I love you baby, just like I love this guitar

by TheBrcklayer



Series: Chronicles of a Cat Boyfriend [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Autistic Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Awkward Conversations, Blood and Injury, Fic Exchange, Flustered Luka Couffaine, Gayngst, Identity Reveal, Injury Recovery, Inspired by a prompt, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mentioned Marigami, Nebularomantic Adrien Agreste, Nebularomantic character, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Luka Couffaine, Past Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Pre-Relationship, Protective Luka Couffaine, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Thanks KopyKat!, no betas we die like men, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrcklayer/pseuds/TheBrcklayer
Summary: Luka can hear the heart songs of the people he meets, but he can't hear anything from the Kwami. All he hears is static.It makes sense that he can't, he supposes. They're Gods, after all, that represent constructs like creation and destruction. It might be overwhelming for a human to have that sort of power. To see into the hearts of the forces of the universe.However, he finds that when he's Viperion, he can use his lyre in ways he never considered. He can can play it, and almost... connect with the Kwami. He can feel bits and pieces of what they feel.He also learns the hard way that his lyre can be used to send out a distress signal to the Kwami or other heroes.Chat Noir is the first to answer his call for help, of course. He's not sure if it's a blessing or a curse to have the Cat holder be the one to find him slowly bleeding out.---Or a love story of confusing feelings, a messy meeting, and corny love songs. And a bit of gayngst.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: Chronicles of a Cat Boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174502
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111
Collections: January 2021 - Exchange





	I love you baby, just like I love this guitar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speckleflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleflower/gifts).



> Don't own nor make money off of Ladybug. Title taken from the lyrics to this Prince song, as linked below.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3PzQz1ULHc

Luka had never really thought about when he could first hear someone’s heartsong. It just sorta happened one day.

Magic existed, sometimes it was subtle and sometimes it was a full crescendo. An orchestria of red and black life giving itself to Paris. 

It was the Gymnopédie No.1s that nobody really took notice of, such as 59 Rivoli. it emphasized creative freedom, and was a great conductor of magic because of this. Deep down, Luka had always suspected some of the free spirits in the city had unknowingly tapped into the magic of creation, drawing on its power for their own purposes. For them to bring life to the lifeless.

His friends and family all had different songs in their hearts. His sister was clearly a quiet thrumming, a gentle waltz. Something like Holst’s ‘Venus the Bringer of Peace’. Beautiful, but mystical.

His mother was louder, a thundering song of pure chaos. Anarchy in the UK then.

Marinette was quieter, but hiding steel and determination. Massenet maybe?

And then there were heart songs he hated hearing. Lila’s was a horrible screech that raped the ear, while Gabriel Agreste’s was knocked off balance. A broken love song desperately trying to piece itself back together. 

Both concerned him greatly, but he couldn’t go to the police and bring his suspicions to them now could he? What would he say, that they’re a danger to the public simply due to the song in their hearts? No, he’d be laughed out of the building.

For now he would watch, and wait. He hated the prospect of sitting around and doing nothing, but what could he do?   
  
Of course, there was always one group whom he could never hear. 

It makes sense that he can't, he supposes. They're Gods, after all, that represent constructs like creation and destruction. It might be overwhelming for a human to have that sort of power. To see into the hearts of the forces of the universe.

He’d first realized it when teaming up with Sass. It struck him off guard, actually. For the kwami to be the first person he couldn’t see into the heart of. Even after Sass reassured him with:  _ “Do not worry, young one. Humans and kwamis are really quite different after all!” _

He’d never gotten quite used to it, honestly. Even when a little god began frequenting the boathouse, -Roarr, he thought her name was?- he could never quite work out what was in her heart. If he were a more paranoid man, he’d be concerned that a creature could guard their feelings so well.

Luka had adapted the best he could, and went back to playing his guitar. Kwamis loved music, apparently, and often Roarr and Sass were gathered around him as he strummed and like this, he realized he could connect with them.

Before, Luka had wondered what exactly his lyre was for. Now, he had a hint. Unfortunately, his suspicions had to be confirmed in a way he wished he could have avoided. It started, like always, with another akuma attack.

Darkblade was back again, transforming Parisians into his loyal squires. Squires, which unfortunately, were stronger than the average human. As Chloe was now finding out.

“BURN THE WITCH!” they chanted.

...never mind the fact that knights were supposed to protect princesses. Even if they were spoiled ones.

He needed help, and fast. Strumming his lyre, he sent out a signal. It would not be heard by the average Parisian. But by those unseen to the untrained eye. 

“YOU PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN!” cried ‘Andre’ and to be fair it was a very convincing illusion. Luka would have been fooled had he not seen Rena on a nearby rooftop. Clearly, Trixx had told her of his plight. “Take me instead! I am the one at fault here, I’m the reason my daughter has turned out the way she did! At least let me be a proper father one last time!”   
  
If only the real Andre, whose heartsong was basically ‘I’m the government, I’m the reason nothing works’ was so pure. Luka wondered if that was pity or spite currently resting in Rena’s mind. Considering her heart song was now currently ‘Idiot Wind’, he was willing to bet on the latter.

In any event, the day went as it always did. The akumatized object was found, destroyed, and the dark energy inside was cleansed from evil. (His sister had been a great help actually, tackling Darkblade while completely camouflaged thanks to her kwami’s powers.)

Luka walked away from it with new knowledge, and a bit of weight off his shoulders actually. Now, he realized, if he was ever in trouble he could just call for help. It felt… actually immensely calming to know that he was never alone. 

_ “How come you never told me what the lyre was actually used for?” _ He did end up asking Sass though.

The snake gave a simple, but concise and completely fair answer.  _ “You never asked.” _   
  
The next few battles never really required him to call for help. In actuality, the snake was never really meant to get involved in a fight. No, it was supposed to lay back, observe, and report on other’s mistakes. The lyre was a tool, yes, to call for help in case the snake did need to get involved but more often than not it was never really meant to be used. 

Hawk Moth’s song, Luka realized over the coming days was getting more desperate. He often heard it overlain an akuma’s own. It was a jagged screech, a dischordiant song off-melody. Before, it had been humming with raw determination but with low menace -think the theme from Jaws- but now it had been recently thrown off kilter. It had no real rhythm to it, it was often just a random sequences of notes signifying just how many times he seemed intent on throwing shit at the wall to see what stuck.

Luka would have found it hilarious if he wasn’t currently laying slowly bleeding out on the street. He’d been thrown into a wall by an explosion based akuma, nobody seemingly have taken notice of his plight just yet. That was fair, he supposed. They had more important things to worry about. What was one hero next to the safety of Paris?   


The suits protected against direct strikes, yeah, but impact? Apparently not. Blood was already starting to pool in the cobblestone. Weakly, he strummed his lyre. His leg was broken, he couldn’t move.

He needed help. Already, he could feel his consciousness beginning to go, so Second Chance was probably out. 

As he slipped into unconsciousness, he saw a suit of black and heard an audible gasp. The first few notes of Stray Cat Strut began to filter into his heart, before all was silent. 

\-----

“...you need to be more careful, Viperion,” Cat Noir’s distinctive tones breached his ears, his tone soft and gentle. Almost like a purr. “I’m paw-sitively sure that I won’t always be able to help you, una-mews-ingly. I know it  _ spells _ like teen spirit to do everything yourself, but magic can only protect you so much. Now, you get some rest, okay? Would you like me to give you a goodnight hiss?”   
  
Luka flushed a bright red, unable to stop himself. Nobody would have blamed him, he supposed. Cat Noir, dumb jokes aside, was a known heartthrob. And oh it didn’t help his poor pansexual heart that he never seemed to stop with the wise cracks. It was hissssssterical.

Oh damn, now he was doing it.

He recognized his home, and stared at Cat Noir in shock.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell,” said the black cat. “I am  _ purrfect  _ for keeping secrets.”   
  
“...how did you?” Luka asked.

“Now now, don’t throw a hissy fit, but…” Cat Noir started and Luka realized he was no longer in costume. “But Sass said to bring you here. Nobody saw who you really were, don’t worry. I am  _ good  _ at keeping out of sight.”

“...is the akuma…?” Luka asked, his chest covered in bandages.

“De-evilized, as always. All you have to worry about is getting better!” said Cat.

“...why didn’t Ladybug’s magic…?”

“Heal you?” Cat answered for him. “I’m guessing because right after the final explosion of that Bakugo rip off went off, she cleansed him. So what basically happened is you were injured  _ after  _ she freed the Akuma from evil. Oh, you should have seen My Lady in battle today, she was glorious. Red with righteous fury even!”   
  
“You love her, don’t you?” Luka blurted out before he could stop himself, damn his mouth. It was a stupid question,  _ of course  _ Cat Noir loved his Lady. All of Paris knew he practically flirted with her night and day.    
  
“Like the sun loves the stars,” said Cat, beautifully poetic and beautifully in love. His heart song changed as they often did depending on one’s mood, from Stray Cat Strut to Luck be a Lady. “...she’s just so… so... you know?”   
  
What was that? Why was his own heart song picking up? It was now building, picking up pace like The Hall of the Mountain King.

Why though…?

...oh, now he understood. He was jealous. Not particularly surprising, and really it was hard to blame him given pretty much every gay guy in Paris was jealous of Ladybug for having her kitty’s attentions. A moment of weakness, he was sure, but if this was a moment of weakness he was glad it happened.

Being saved by a knight in shining black leather wasn’t actually how he envisioned falling in love again but… well, here he was doing it anyways. For the record, Marinette hadn’t worked out, her heart lay elsewhere. She preferred the sword to a guitar, it seemed. Was he sad about that? Maybe a little, but mostly he was happy she’d found her inner peace.

Before, her heart song was jumpy and erratic. Nervous even. The Flight of the Bumblebee, was how he’d best describe it. Now it was perfectly calm, and composed like a ballet waltz. The shamisen and the shakuhachi joined in for added flavor. 

And now his heart song had been given the smooth jazz of a saxophone, perfectly for a lonely cat on a midnight waltz. Yeah, he was in hell but it was a wondrous hell all the same.

“...yeah, I know,” Luka finally answered. “She’s quite an amazing woman, isn’t she?”   
  
_ Though not as amazing as you,  _ he added mentally.  _ You took notice of me, came to my rescue before anyone else could. Like a real knight, to use a cliche comparison. Like a true cat, you snuck your way into my heart. _

Forcing down the flush of red, before Cat could see, he said: “...thanks again, by the way.”

“Of course,” Cat smiled, that damnable smile that shined like the sun. “Anything for a fellow member of Team Miraculous.”

He was just that, another member of the team. Of course, Luka realized. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. After all, everyone knew, the Black Cat didn’t like snakes but one very lucky lady.

...what was that about this being a wondrous hell again?

\----

Of course, there were the obvious questions when he got back to school the next day, hobbling in on crutches. Aurore basically _ swarmed  _ him, asking for details. Luka had long since learned to lie easily, ever since getting Sass, think up stories for his mysterious absences.

Hopefully, one day soon, Hawk Moth would be defeated. There was only so long before Kitty Section made it big, and if he and his sister had to start missing gigs because of villains with a ridiculous obsession for moths? Well, that would lead to problems down the road. 

Everyone on the team was feeling the crunch now. It wasn't an uncommon sight on their weekly meetups to hear Ladybug and Cat deep in discussion about what to do. Wild theories were thrown out, about who Hawk Moth and Mayura were and how to catch them. 

Currently, the popular theory right now was someone on the police force. Someone who had access to all of the traffic cameras in Paris. Or maybe even worse, a psychologist. Someone who knew how people ticked. Hawk Moth did seem to have an uncanny knack for picking the most unstable targets.

He had his suspicions, of course, everyone did but nothing concrete. Hawk Moth’s identity was still up in the air. But that was for later. He needed to put those dark thoughts aside. Focus on the here and now… “...I fell off the stage while practicing. I was… distracted.”   
  
“You?” Aurore asked as they made their way to classes. “...but you’re… well, you! While you’re on stage, you’re the most composed person I know!”   
  
...he had to think up another lie, fast. Thankfully, his fingers did the work before his mouth could, as while in Mr. Haberkorn’s class he by pure chance and embarrassment began playing the opening notes to… guess what?   
  
“...ooooh, do you have a crush on a certain stray?” Aurore asked with a giggle. “Go on, you can admit it. It's very liberating, really! Like clouds clearing after the rain. Only sunny days ahead from now on for you, now that the fog has lifted from your mind.”

It should be noted that Aurore  _ loved  _ to use weather metaphors in her daily life. Helped that her parents were meteorologists.

Honestly, Luka believed, she deserved the position of KIDZ+ Weather Girl more. Her heart had been storming out Thunderstruck in the days after her defeat. But it couldn't be helped. Mirelle had won fair and square.

“...so do you or do you not?” Aurore questioned. “Go on, there's nothing wrong with admitting it.”

His fingers and facial flush said more than words ever could. Oh. He was playing Raining Men now. ...how fitting. 

“There we go!" Aurore nearly squeed, recognizing the song because of course she did. “...hmm, wonder if you could play that for Marc and Nathaniel at their wedding?”

Marc for the record squeaked and hid behind his paints. Okay not really but points for effort though!

“It's worth a thought,” Luka mused, with a small impish smile. One that in hindsight, he realized, was very much like Cat's. He was getting to him! Goddamnit. ...once Juleka found out -and knowing Aurore she  _ would _ \- he'd never hear the end of it.

“First though, Marc needs his awakening. Baby steps. It has to sprinkle before it can pour. And I want Marc to  _ drown  _ in his love for Nathaniel!” Aurore crowed.

“...I… wouldn't want to drown. I just want to sit on… I mean next to him!” Marc stammered too late realizing his mistake.

Yep, Luka mused as Aurore howled with laughter, the poor teen would never live this down. Just another day in this class. ...oh well, at least Marc was no longer alone in being foolishly, hopelessly in love. They'd go down together then, like a sinking ship in a storm.

Though honestly, if Aurore had her way this ship would  _ sail _ instead!

\-----

Cat did keep visiting him, the scoundrel, every few odd days.  _ “Just to check on my favorite snake, you know?”  _ he always said, perched in the porthole with his ‘tail’ swaying in the breeze.

_ “Technically I’m no longer your snake,”  _ Luka always said.  _ “I’m out of the team for the next few months, until this leg heals anyways.”  _

_ “Buttttttttttt…”  _ Cat said, booping him on the nose.  _ “You are  _ **_my_ ** _ favorite snake!” _

Damn him.

Luka, every now and again could see the fights from the boat house. He worried, and fretted like every big brother did but now he had a second source of anxiety. He could see the Tower topple, not for the first time in Paris and as always it’d get fixed by Ladybug’s healing light but all the same…

What if it fell on his sister, or worse Cat? Ladybug’s wave seemed to fix  _ everything  _ but could it really…?   
  
No, don’t think about that!

Try not to think about it…

He really hated falling in love sometimes.

\-----

As ever, the day was saved and Hawk Moth was once again denied a chance at the Miraculous. Honestly, Luka thought with a laugh, he really should just throw in the towel by this point. It was obvious he was outmatched.

...then again, thinking like that was what led to the Miracle Queen fiasco. Hubris like that… it let them slip up. And the Guardian was now without his memory, and they’d just barely escaped having all of the team’s identities exposed. 

...it could have been Cat’s identity exposed, and though Luka  _ now ached  _ to learn just who was underneath the mask? It shouldn’t be like that. Not like that.

He was thankful the Cat’s identity remained a wonderful glorious mystery.

Look at him, worrying like a little girl. 

His sister often called him a mother hen, a title Luka wasn’t sure if he should so graciously accept or not.

Oh well.

_ “She wasn’t exactly sure when it happened. Or even when it started. All she knew for sure was that right here and now, she was falling hard and she could only pray that he was feeling the same way.”  _ he monologued, seeing a black shape dart across the rooftops across the river. Another day, another narrow escape.

Yeah, Nicholas Sparks was a hack but guilty pleasures right? 

He watched from the boat, under glittering stars and didn’t even know Cat was next to him till he felt his breath on his neck.

“...you’re up late,” said Cat. “Thinking about someone? Some lost love?”   
  
“...maybe,” Luka replied, not keen on letting him know just who he was  _ really  _ thinking about. “It happens. Maybe I just like the stars and the city lights. You’re up pretty late yourself.”   
  
“Oh well, I needed to go for a run anyways,” Cat said. “Needed to clear my head, you know?”   
  
“Alright, I’ll bite,” Luka said, probably against his own common sense. “What’s your problem?”

“It’s… well, it’s My Lady, you know?” Cat sighed despondently, sounding exhausted. His tail hang limp, his ears flattened against his head as he rested his chin against the railing. “...do you think she’ll ever love me?”   
  
_ Oh hell no.  _ He was in no way prepared to deal with this!   
  
“...someday?” Luka said, before he could stop himself. Crap. So he was getting involved in this? “I mean, you never know. Love’s a funny thing right?”

“...I guess?” Cat shrugged. “It’s just, I don’t know… We’re supposed to be together right? Cat and Ladybug? Yin and Yang, Creation and Destruction? Isn’t it how it’s supposed to go?”

“Why do you say that?”   
  
“I mean…” Cat pondered. “...it’s balance right? I have to love her. ...god, I sound so entitled. “

He laughed bitterly, before continuing.

“It’s just, well, I’m caught between her and this other girl, and the other girl just hooked up with someone else and… god I don’t know!”

Luka hits on an idea, maybe it was a long shot but he had to know. “...are you sure it's Ladybug you love?”

He responds, rather desperately: “Of course it is! I mean, I'm supposed to love her... right?”

Ah, there it was. That might explain it, and despite Luka’s breaking heart he had to tell him.

“Have you heard of Aromanticism?” Luka pondered, and Cat looked at him cluelessly. “...yeah, I didn’t think so. It’s basically… well, it’s not that you have no room in your heart for love but it’s not a top priority. I’m not entirety qualified to talk to you about this, I think the internet might be of more use.”   
  
“Aromantic…?” Cat asked, testing the words out on his lips. “...no, that doesn’t sound like me. I’ve felt love before, well I think it’s been love but I’m not sure. I’ve been so sheltered, the only love I’ve known is Pere and Mama’s. ...god, I hope I’m not telling you too much.”   
  
“No, anything helps!” Luka said, sitting down on a wooden crate. He types something on his phone, on a hunch. He’s long had suspicions, of course, but he needed to know. “...Cat, and I’m sorry if this sounds personal but are you on the Spectrum? You know, Autistic?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Cat asked, leaning over on his baton over his shoulder and attempting to see what Luka was looking at.

“Well, I can’t be certain but maybe you’re confusing romantic love for platonic love?” Luka guessed, with a little shrug. “...are you sure you don’t see Ladybug like a sister?”

The thought looked like it hadn’t even occurred to Cat before. He was kinda cute, with the look on his face and looking so confused. He was oddly silent for a long while, really. It was unusual. 

“We’ve kissed though…” Cat said, sounding desperate.

“Once when you lost your memory, and the other when Ladybug was trying to break you of Dark Cupid’s spell,” Luka pointed out. 

“But true love’s kiss?” Cat asked.

“Neither time was when you were really you, so to speak,” Luka pointed out. “I’d give it some thought, I’m not sure but there has to be a label for you right? Like I said, go for an internet search or two. Might find something!”   
  
“...if you’re sure,” Cat considered. “It’s just… there’s this great Jackie Collins quote I love. She said: “Love does not appear with any warning signs. You fall into it as if pushed from a high diving board. No time to think about what’s happening. It’s inevitable. An event you can’t control. A crazy, heart-stopping, roller-coaster ride that just has to take its course.” You think my love for Ladybug has run its course?”   
  
“If it ever left the station,” Luka pointed out.   
  
“...I see your point,” Cat admitted, before saying: “...thanks? I guess?”   
  
And Luka watched him bound off not sure if he’d really achieved a victory.

\-----

School that next day was… interesting. Aurore bounded up to him looking like… oh, maybe the Queen of France had just given birth or something. She was smiling like the sun, and giggling like an idiot.

Had her MarcNath ship finally sailed?   
  
“...well, I gotta admit, this explains a lot of things,” she said perkily. “Adrien’s interested in joining the group chat.”   
  
The group chat? OH!  _ That  _ group chat. It was for other sexualities, really. Pansexual, Aromantic, Demisexual, etc. He’d seen Nathaniel in there a few times, his icon a bisexual pride flag. It had made Aurore nearly squee for a week upon realization that there was a  _ chance  _ for her ship to sail.

“...which one?” he asked.

“Nebularomantic,” Aurore said. “It seems the fog has finally cleared from his mind, he’s found himself a Label! He’s valid, of course, but I gotta admit I wasn’t expecting that. In hindsight, I guess I’m not surprised considering his whole love triangle with Marinette and Kagami but still!”   
  
Luka looked confused.   
  
“Nebul…” he started off with Aurore all too happy to explain.

“No, it doesn’t mean he wants to date clouds of space gas,” she said. “It means, well, he simply has trouble telling the difference between platonic and romantic love due to him being on the spectrum. It’s actually kinda amazing, actually. I think for a few moments he might have wanted to cry.”   
  
...wait a moment. First he talked to Cat about this and the very next morning  _ Adrien Agreste _ came out as Nebularomantic? The revelation hit him like a thunderbolt.

...oh, suddenly that explained a lot.

“Uh… Luka?” Aurore asked, waving a hand in front of his face. “...you alright?”

_ No he was most certainly not alright as he had an earthshaking revelation thrown right in his face and he was currently still processing thank you very much! _

_ Luka.EXE has stopped working. Please contact your local system admin to reboot. _

_ Loading… _

_ Loading… _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Loading… _

Oh yeah, this was going to take a bit of time to… oh, here he went!   
  
“Luka?” Aurore said as she saw him collapse, and her shouts became distant as he slipped into unconsciousness.

\-----

Let me recap, this was the life of Luka Couffaine for the past few weeks. Firstly, he got injured on the job saving the city from a Bakugo rip off. His leg was busted, and for the past several weeks he got his own personal therapy cat.

Also, did I mention he fell in love with said therapy cat? Oh yeah, that was a thing. And if his aching heart wasn’t enough, he was helping Cat Noir navigate his own confusing messy feelings.

Oh, and Cat Noir was Adrien Agreste, and Nebularomantic.

Okay, all caught up? Good.

Also, love sucked.

“...ugh,” Luka groaned returning to the waking world, and in a fair amount of pain. “...damn, looks like I…”   
  
“...landed on your leg?” said a familiar voice and Luka fought a groan. Oh, you had to be kidding, his luck surely wasn’t  _ that  _ bad was it?    
  
Because there, in the nurse’s office with him, was Adrien Agreste.

Yep, he was officially fucked.

“You alright? You got enough sleep right?” Adrien said, worrying and fretting over him. “...you dehydrated? I know it’s hot outside, you really should be getting enough to drink. Oh wow, I sound like my mom don’t I?”   
  
“You sound like both our moms,” Luka deadpanned before shaking his head rather weakly. “...No, it wasn’t any of those things. I just had a bit of a shock, that’s all.”

“I… okay, if you say so,” Adrien said, sounding concerned and like he didn’t believe him one bit.  _ Of course  _ his luck was just that bad, to have his crush worrying and fretting over him just  _ after  _ he’d realized his true identity!

_ “...you really hate me, don’t you Sass?”  _ Luka thought.  _ “...what did I ever do to you? Did I feed you wrong? This isn’t funny, you know! Just don’t think of him in that cat suit, don’t think of the black leather! Don’t think of the black leather!” _

Too late.

Damn him.

“...well, looks like you’ll be on these for a little while longer,” Adrien said, handing him his crutches and helping him up. “Be careful, just take it slow okay?”

The words came up, before Luka could stop them. He realized too late what he’d said, and judging by Adrien’s shocked look it was  _ the very last thing he wanted to say. _

“You know I’m Cat Noir?” 

Yep, it was that thing.

Adrien looked horrified by his own confirmation, looking left and right rapidly to make sure nobody had heard. When he was satisfied, he continued.

“...how did you…?”   
  
“Figure it out?” Luka asked with a laugh. “...really Adrien, you talking to me about your confusing feelings and the very next day saying you’re Nebularomantic? Congratulations for finding your label, by the way.”

“...Yeah, I guess I kinda sorta gave myself away, didn’t I?” Adrien laughed nervously, running a hand through those  _ perfect  _ gold locks. “I was so excited, for the longest time I thought something was wrong with me that I wasn’t falling in love, or something. That I had to fall in love or… I mean, I still want to fall in love, but it’s not exactly high on my list of priorities at the moment. Defeating Hawk Moth is higher, along with maybe a few other things. On the bright side, Ladybug will be happy to know I won’t be flirting with her anymore.”   
  
Ladybug. Not his Lady, My Lady or Bugaboo. 

“...sounds like you’re over her,” Luka observed.

“Presuming I was ever in love with her to begin with,” Adrien pointed out. “...maybe one day we’ll fall in love for real, or maybe not. Not really my concern anymore I guess! I’m free to be me now.”   
  
“Is the world ready for you though?” Luka teased.

“We’ll see!” Adrien laughed before saying. “Ready or not, here I come! I’m sure I’m in-paw-sbile to resist! Now that the cat’s out of the bag, I can just focus on telling some tails. I’m feline great about this! I’m feline like a million dollars, richer than my father! No hard felines to the girls of Paris, but for the time being I’m off the market. I’m one  _ very  _ cool cat.”   
  
“...yeah, I’m not sure the world’s ready for you and your puns just yet!” Luka deadpanned.

“Are you kitten me? They haven’t seen nothin’ yet!” Adrien joked back. “My jokes are hissssssterical.”   
  
“And they’re going to get you busted, if you keep cracking them and someone connects the dots,” Luka pointed out. “I may be purrfect for keeping secrets, but what about the rest of the school? I don’t think any cats have their tongue.”   
  
Adrien nodded, conceding his point.

“...what about your father?” Luka mused, remembering what he had said a few seconds before. “What does he…?”   
  
“Think of all this?” Adrien answered for him. “Me being Nebularomantic? I don’t think he even cares, which is about par for the course for him really…”

With a sad sigh, he looked away.   
  
“Just once, I wish that…” he muttered. “...that he’d be involved really. Something tells me that he’ll still have me date Lila me being Nebularomantic or not!”   
  
Adrien looked like he was suppressing a shudder.

Luka was normally an easy going guy, but even he had his limits. Just ask Bob Ross. 

“...well, we’ll have to see about that won’t we?” Luka said, his voice sounding suspiciously like a hiss. “He can’t force you to date anyone you don’t want to. The LGBTQ+ community is a big part of the fashion world, if he wants to risk alienating them… I would suggest you remind him of that. You should be allowed to be you, not your father’s paper doll. Tell him.”   
  
“...I probably should, yeah. Thank you,” Adrien replied. “Truly.”   
  
If Luka had a miniature heart attack when the blond linked his fingers with his own, he hid it well. Yeah, something told him that everything was going to be just fine...

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, Adrien was *totally me* throughout this fic. I was sorta projecting a bit, honestly. I'm Nebularomantic myself, and for a while at least until TheRiverofLight pointed it out to me, that it was a thing I thought something was seriously wrong with me. That I wasn't falling in love correctly.
> 
> I mean, for ages I thought I had crushes on two of my best friends. Now, I'm not so sure. Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnyways, yeah, Nebularomantic is a real thing. Look it up.
> 
> Okay, for obvious reasons I couldn't get a Beta for this one, didn't want to risk Speckles catching on. So if anything's not up to my usual standards I apologize.
> 
> I was given the possibility of doing after the Wish or a Medieval AU, but for the former I couldn't work up anything good and for the latter all I could think up was a cliche Tangled AU. So I followed the third option, which was do whatever I wanted. I hope you like it Speckle!
> 
> (Also, by and by Kopy, thanks for the prompt!)


End file.
